This application requests renewal funding to complete the final three-year phase (grades 7-9) of a six-year longitudinal study (grades 4-9) in a cohort of children born in 1970. This study is designed to evaluate the effectiveness of a health education curriculum in modifying the cognitive, affective, psychosocial and behavioral factors hypothesized to relate to cancer risk. Classroom teachers will provide primary instruction. The specific behaviors targeted for i ntervention are cigarette smoking and havitual dietary intake. The study will be conducted among approximately 1500 students in Community School District 11 in the Bronx, New York. The intervention group (5 schools) will receive a curriculum focusing on cigarette smoking prevention nutrition and self-responsibility for health. The control group will not receive the curriculum. Both groups will be evauated periodically for cognitive, affective, psychosocial, behavioral and biomedical risk indicators (dependent variables). Comparisons between the intervention and control groups will be made with respect to these dependent variables. This integrated program of clinical and behavioral research will provide new knowledge about risk factors for cancer in adolescents and improved methods for primary prevention programs.